This invention relates in general to firearms and deals more particularly with an improved pistol grip assembly for a firearm. A high quality firearm of a type which includes a pistol grip, defined by a portion of its frame, usually has non-metallic grip inserts which provide an attractive, comfortable gripping surface. Such panels are usually releasably retained in assembly with the frame of the firearm by one or more exposed fasteners, which facilitate removal of the grip panels from the frame when the firearm is fully stripped for cleaning. The present invention is concerned with an improved pistol grip assembly of the afore-described general type which includes non-metallic grip panels releasably retained in assembly with a grip defining portion of a firearm frame by fasteners which are wholly concealed when the panels are assembled with the frame.